


So Is Being A Werewolf

by cryptomoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Derek, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Training, Pre-Slash, Sparring, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/pseuds/cryptomoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott really thinks Stiles should train with the pack more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Is Being A Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like beta!Derek being the go to one in the pack for training stuff, because he might not know how to lead, but he knows how to work in a pack and he has the most control. Also Magic!Stiles is my anti-drug.

“Not today, Stiles!”

Stiles pauses mid page turn and narrows his eyes up at Scott.

Stiles isn’t at all comfortable with the way Scott is grinning down at him. Just like every Sunday since junior year Stiles is sitting off to the side of the clearing where the pack meets to train with his laptop balanced on one knee in the middle of a circle of ancient tomes, heavy yellowed candles, and loose papers held down by his cell phone and various bags of herbs and ash.

“Excuse me, what? What’s not today?” Stiles says, snapping his laptop lid closed and clicking his pen as loud as possible at Scott.

“No sitting, no research, no weird chalk circles that make Isaac sneeze. You are going to train with us today.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “I am training. I am training to do fancy magical things and exorcise demons and negotiate with fae creatures. These are all vastly important things that I happen to be good at. Unlike punching werewolves. Which, don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy, but I’m not entirely effective at.”

“Just grab your bat and come on.” Scott says and beckons for Derek to come to the middle of the clearing.

Hissing in annoyance Stiles shoves everything off his lap onto the soft grass, standing with a full body flail and grabs his baseball bat from where it’s half hidden under his laptop bag.

Stiles stalks to the center of the clearing and shakes the bat at Derek like an old man shaking his cane at a group of loud children.

Derek snorts out a laugh, “Just try to hit me, okay?”

“Try not to sound too cocky there, smugwolf.” Stiles isn’t completely inept. He can hold his own just fine in a fair fight, or even better, an unfair fight in his favor. Derek’s amused eyebrows are entirely uncalled for. Naturally he isn’t going to be able to smash a werewolf in the face with a baseball bat when he’s totally expecting it. Everyone knows that a good strategy and hopefully the element of surprise is the way to victory for someone physically weaker and slower.

There’s really not much room to properly strategize when you’re staring at eachother from three feet away, so he just pulls back and swings at a place he doesn’t think Derek will expect him to aim. When he feels the bat connect with flesh it’s not against the side of Derek’s kneecap like he had hoped. Derek uses the hand he caught the bat with to yank Stiles forward as he neatly sidesteps Stiles falling on his face in the grass.

“Ohmf my god what is wrong with you!?” Stiles scrambles up spitting out grass and immediately levels a hard swing at Derek’s right side. This time Derek just jumps backwards and lets Stiles’s momentum cause him to stumble forward. He manages to not fall this time and turns to glare as Derek steps into Stiles’s personal space with a raised eyebrow and gently pushes him backward with an open palm to the center of his chest and a foot curled behind one of his sneakers. Stiles flails his arms out and stumbles back a step before falling hard on his ass.

Derek chuckles slightly and extends his hand to help Stiles up. Stiles blinks at it for a second before shoving it roughly away and pushing himself to stand.

It was the dumb cocky chuckle that did it.

“Alright. That is fucking it!” Stiles growls and throws his bat down. Only, the bat doesn’t hit the ground. It just sort of hovers there just below Stiles’s knee while he breathes heavily and glares at Derek.

“Um, Stiles?” Derek takes a hesitant step forward and then falters when Stiles just sort of lifts a few inches off the ground like a light breeze catches him for a moment. Then Stiles smirks and the bat drops to the ground with a heavy thud sending a silent shockwave outward which sends a surprised looking Derek flying backward several feet.

Scott and Isaac stand frozen with their mouths open a few feet back from where Derek lands and Lydia lets out a sharp laugh from the other side of the clearing.

Stiles drops back to the ground at the same time Derek lands and dashes over to Derek with a wide smile.

Stiles grins down at Derek and holds out his hand. “Need a hand there, big guy?”

Derek grips Stiles’s hand pulling himself to his feet and rolls his eyes. “Magic is cheating.”


End file.
